Prison d'ivoire
by starck29
Summary: Cela faisait trois ans que la guerre était finie, trois ans que Voldemort était mort, et trois qu'Harry Potter avait perdu la femme de sa vie. Cela faisait trrois ans que Flora était fiancée, trois ans qu'elle était libérée d'eux, et trois ans qu'elle avait éppousé cet homme. Cela faisait trois qu'ils n'étaient plus heureux, mais une troisième âme pouvait-elle changer leur futur ?


_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Voracity666 qui a gentillement bêta-readé cet OS et à Zenophys Blodeuwedd qui a fait cette magnifique couverture. Il répond à l'un des défis du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons qui était d'écrire sur un personnage rare, et j'ai choisi totalement au hasard Flora. Cet OS s'inspire aussi d'une théorie sur HP, mais personellement j'ai dut mal à y croire. Si je l'ai utilisée, c'était un peu par facilité scénaristique. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et bonne lecture._

 **Prison d'ivoire**

Tu étais à l'une de ces soirées, celle du grand monde, celui de l'aristocratie. Depuis la fin de la guerre, nombre de familles sont tombées, et la tienne en fait partie. Ton nom est Flora Nott, née Carrow. Il ne t'a pas fallu longtemps pour regretter ce mariage désastreux, tu tenais tant à fuir cette famille que tu as acceptée le premier contrat de mariage qui te tombait sous la main. Mais Théodore Nott n'était pas le mari idéal, il en était plutôt l'opposé. Il ne s'intéresse pas à toi, te force à venir à ces événements mondains, et tourne autour d'autres femmes sous ton nez avant de les jeter.

Mais cette fois c'était différent, car tu l'avais revu. Il était là, semblant dans le même état d'esprit. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il enchaînait ce genre de soirées, mais ce n'était pas son monde, un gryffondor ne pouvait pas comprendre le monde dans lequel tu vivais. Tu le vois se diriger vers le balcon, et tu décides de le suivre, de toute façon tu ne peux plus supporter toute cette hypocrisie. Le balcon est silencieux, tu le regardes quelques secondes, il est en train d'observer les étoiles. Il se retourne et te dit : « Un monde de fausseté et d'hypocrisie, c'est donc comme ça que vous vivez.

-Tu devrais partir Potter, avant d'en être toi aussi prisonnier.

-Ce n'est pas l'image que j'ai d'une prison, Nott.

-Une prison en restera toujours une, peu importe la couleur des barreaux, répondis-tu

-Une prison de luxe n'est pas la pire de toute.

-Luxe et célébrité vont de paire Potter.

-Je ne pensais pas à cette prison-là Nott.

-Carrow, Potter, pas Nott.

-J'en conclus que tu ne voulais pas de ce mariage.

-Une autre illusion de la haute, ici le bonheur n'existe pas.

-La basse n'a rien à envier à la haute, te répondit le survivant.

-Je suis désolée pour Weasley, Potter, sincèrement.

-Et moi pour Nott. »

Tu pars retrouver ton mari, en train de faire la cour à la fille Montgommery. Vous rentrez à son manoir, un endroit sombre et peu accueillant. Il ressemble énormément au manoir Yaxley, tu l'as vu lorsque tu as pris le thé avec Pansy, l'une de tes seules amies. Tu entend Nott sortir sa baguette et tu t'effondres au sol, hurlant jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Tu as l'impression d'être transpercée par plusieurs milliers d'aiguilles. Tu commences à fermer les yeux lorsque tu vois une silhouette sombre s'approcher de toi après avoir mis Nott à terre, dans une flaque de sang.

Tu te réveilles dans un lit, tout ton corps est endolori. Tu regardes quelques secondes la chambre, elle est rouge et jaune. '' Des couleurs de gryffondor '', penses-tu. Tu remarques alors que tu es dans un lit deux places. Tu essayes de te lever mais c'est peine perdue, ton corps te fait beaucoup trop mal, tu décides de t'allonger et d'attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tu vois entrer ton hôte, c'est lui : Harry Potter. Tu lui demandes : « Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

-J'aimerais justement que tu me le dises.

-Après que nous soyons rentrés de cette soirée, tout à l'heure, il m'a… il m'a…

-Je ne suis peut-être pas un génie en potion, mais je sais en reconnaître une contre la douleur quand j'en vois une… Flora.

-Il m'a attaquée, et une autre personne est arrivée, elle l'a mise au tapis, dans une mare de sang je crois, puis il s'est approché de moi.

-Il ? demanda le gryffondor sceptique.

-Je crois, mais je ne l'ai pas très bien vu.

-Je t'ai retrouvée devant ma porte, il y avait un panier plein de potions, de toutes sortes.

-Il en reste ?

-Deux contre la douleur et une contre la régénération sanguine. Flora, tu as dormi une semaine.

-Il n'est pas venu ?

-Il a porté plainte pour tentative de meurtre auprès du bureau des aurors, mais le problème c'est qui il attaque en justice.

-Qui ? Demandas-tu.

-Severus Rogue, te répondit-il, tu comprend[s] ou est le problème ?

-Il est en vie, murmuras-tu.

-Comment ?!

-Le sort qu'il a envoyé à mon mari, c'est un Sectumsempra n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est lui.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une poignée à maîtriser ce sort, et puis c'est ce qu'il aurait fait.

-Comment était-il ? Je veux dire, avec nous il a toujours été infect et odieux.

-Je ne te mentirais pas Harry, il était distant mais nous pouvions toujours compter sur lui, il était froid mais capable de montrer ses sentiments, et il était un sang-mêlé capable de se faire respecter de tous. En quelque sorte, il nous protégeait, de nous-même comme des autres maisons. Beaucoup de choses ont changé grâce à lui depuis l'époque de nos parents, il refusait que l'on se mette en danger inutilement. Finalement, son patronus lui correspond beaucoup mieux que celui que les gens lui prête.

-Alors tu es au courant pour ça aussi.

-Comme pour le reste Harry, il n'y a qu'une personne à avoir réussi à ne pas perdre de point avec lui, et la seule autre personne à par toi pour qui il a tout risqué : Weasley.

-Pour toujours et à jamais, murmura le survivant.

-Si seulement…

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ginny ?

-Il y a trois ans, lorsqu'il était directeur, il l'a sauvée des Carrow.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Alecto Carrow les a attrapés lors d'une réunion de l'AD, juste avant les vacances de Pâques. Plusieurs dizaines d'élèves allaient y passer, mais il est intervenu. Il a décidé de laisser les septièmes années de Serpentard les punir. McMillan, Finnigan, Brown et Corner s'en sont sortis comme ça. Tout les septièmes années n'étaient pas pro-Voldemort.

-Et Ginny ?

-Elle est tombée sur Pansy.

-À t'entendre, on dirait que ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

-Voldemort tenait certains élèves par leur famille, et Pansy en faisait partie. Elle n'avait pas le choix, et Rogue est intervenu. Il a échangé Weasley et Greengrass grâce à du polynectar.

-Elle n'était pas contre Voldemort ?

-Si, mais pas sa sœur.

-Astoria Greengrass ?! demanda Harry plus que surpris.

-Oui, elle était devenue particulièrement amère, elle n'aurait pas dut aller à Serdaigle. Eux ont toute la vie devant eux, alors que nous notre vie prend fin lorsque nous sommes fiancées, à quinze ans. Elle leur en voulait d'avoir une vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais, et la mort de son père, tué par Fol'œil il y a quatre ans a finit de la faire plonger dans les ténèbres. »

Il t'a proposé de rester chez lui, tu as accepté. Tu ne voulais pas partir, tu voulais être en sécurité. Tu voulais rester avec lui.

Tu t'es réveillée la nuit suivante, et tu t'es mise à pleurer. Tu l'avais revu, lorsqu'il t'avais torturé avec le doloris. Et son image c'était superposée à la sienne, celle de ton mari. Harry t'avait probablement entendu, car il est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'est approché de toi et il t'a demandé : « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Flora ?

-Je l'ai revu Harry, il était là, ils étaient là ! »

Instinctivement, il te prit dans ses bras, pour te consoler. Il te dit : « Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Flora, rien d'autre.

-Ça avait l'air si réel Harry, je l'ai revu lorsque … »

Tu recommenças à pleurer. Il prit ta tête entre ses deux mains et te dit : « Calmes-toi Flora, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar d'accord ?

-Harry, murmuras-tu, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

-J'étais là Flora, le jour du procès de tes parents. Je sais ce qu'il vous est arrivé, à ta sœur et à toi. Ce que vous avez vécu, à cause de vos parents, personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ça, personne. »

Tu l'embrassas.


End file.
